Shelter from the Storm
by ChryedGuy
Summary: From the cutting room floor: the missing conversation between Syed and Tamwar, post-Afia.


No copyright infringement intended—characters belong to EastEnders and the BBC.

.

.

**Shelter from the Storm**

.**  
**

Christian, in a towel and fresh from his shower, walked down the hall to the front room. He sighed and shook his head. The kitchen was a mess. Tam was coming for Saturday lunch with his brother, and Sy was almost finished making fish and chips (extra crispy).

Christian heard something odd from behind the counter. _Crunch, crunch_. He looked over. Sy's wretched feline was on the floor feasting happily on fried haddock.

"Oi! Totty! Scram!" The cat snatched up the fillet and dashed across the floor.

Christian yanked off his towel, balled it up, and threw it at the fleeing miscreant. _Mreow!_ echoed through the room.

Christian walked into the kitchen and lifted the towel to find one partially eaten fish and no feline. He put the fillet back on the counter and covered it with a dish. "No scallys on counters!" he scolded.

He swung the towel over his shoulder and walked back to the bedroom to fetch his mobile. He rang Sy.

"Hello handsome," Sy answered.

"Sy, Totty's been-" "Pappu!" Sy interjected. "Right," Christian grinned. "Well he's had a go at your fish. Ate most of one. Don't think he touched the other."

Christian heard his boyfriend sigh. "I'm just at the Minute Mart. I'll sort it when I get there."

"And Sy?"

"Yes?"

"Two words. 'Litter tray,'" Christian said.

_Damn_, Sy thought. "Sorry! I'll do it as soon as I get back."

"You do that. Love you."

"Love you too. And Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for giving me and Tam space to talk."

"No problem. I'm sure there's some way you can make it up to me," Christian drawled, smiling.

Christian could sense Sy's grin through the phone. "How about the kilt?" Sy replied in a slow, sultry voice.

"Ooooh! Saucy man. I think I like you."

"I should hope so," Sy laughed.

"See you soon loverboy. 'Bye" Christian rang off.

Fifteen minutes later a fully dressed Christian was applying gel to his hair when someone knocked at the front door. "Coming!" he called out, finger-styling the last bits into place.

He bounced down the hall and opened the door to find Sy's brother.

"Tam," he said in mild surprise.

"Hi Christian," Tam said. "Is Syed about? I mean, how are you doing?" Tam corrected himself, ducking his head slightly.

"Fine. Come in." Christian stood aside. "Sy should be back any minute. I thought your lunch was at 12:30?"

Tam walked in. "Oh. I was sure he said noon."

"Never mind. You're always welcome. Have a seat. Can I get you a drink? Orange juice? Water?"

Tam sat on the couch. "No thanks. Something smells good."

"Yeah, Sy's been in the kitchen all morning. Don't mind the mess." Christian grinned ruefully as he sat in a chair.

"No worries. I thought you were the chef."

"Well our Sy does love my cooking, but he's quite the chef himself when he wants to be."

Tam nodded, ducked his head, and looked about the flat.

"Tamwar," Christian said, sensing some unease in his guest.

"Yes?"

Christian paused. "I just want you to know that I'm grateful that you've stood by Sy so much these past few years. It meant the world to him. And to me. Thank you."

"Well, he's family, yeah? He's my brother. And you're his fiancé."

"That he is Tam. Sometimes, though, it seemed like you were the only one who remembered. And I'll never forget that."

Tam fidgeted with his fingers, but said nothing.

Christian cleared his throat. "I know you've had some hard times lately-"

"I'm all right," Tam interjected. Christian held up a hand_. That's the second Masood to cut me off this morning. Yeah—definite family trait, _Christian thought, smiling inside.

"Well, maybe a bit…" Tam trailed off.

"Tam, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I just want you to know that, even if it's not done and dusted yet, I think of you as my brother-in-law."

Tam blushed and looked about some more.

"And if there's anything that I can do to help you. Anything. Anytime. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks," Tam said quietly.

They heard a key sliding into the front door lock.

"Never say my man doesn't have good timing." Christian grinned as the door opened and Sy came in carrying bags.

He stood up to give Sy a welcome home peck. "Hi," Sy smiled and kissed his fiancé. Christian took the bags from him and headed to the kitchen.

Tam!" Sy smiled as he saw his brother. He stepped toward the couch, arms outstretched, and Tam stood up to receive the hug.

"Good to see you," Sy said.

"Well, I'm a bit early it seems. Sorry about that."

"No worries little bro," Sy said. "I'll have lunch ready in a jiffy."

Sy felt something rub against his leg. He looked down to discover a purring cat circling his left ankle. He smiled and reached down to scratch his head.

"Gentlemen," Christian said, standing by the door once more. "Have a lovely lunch. I'm off to fetch Yasmin from Rox and take her to the park. Sy, please keep Totty off the counters. See ya." Christian grinned and left, closing the door behind him.

"What did he call the cat?" asked Tam.

Sy rolled his eyes. "His name is Pappu. Christian just calls him that to wind me up." Sy made a wry smile.

"Ah," Tam said.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table while I get lunch?"

"Okay," Tam replied.

Sy walked into the kitchen, and Tam sat down at the dining table. Pappu trotted after Tam and began rubbing against his calf. Tam petted the cat, much to Pappu's delight.

Five minutes later Syed brought lunch to the table. They both bowed their heads briefly for the du'a.

Syed raised his eyes. "We'll have to split a fish since _someone,_"Sy shot a look at the cat, "ate the other one! Sorry Tambo."

"It's okay."

Tam looked up and fixed Syed with an odd, concentrated squint.

Syed blinked. "What are you doing?"

Tam's face suddenly relaxed, and he blushed. "Nothing. Never mind."

Sy looked at his brother oddly for a moment, but decided to let it pass.

They tucked in, and for a little while they just enjoyed their meal. Sy glanced at Tam occasionally. His brother's attention was focussed on his plate.

Syed sighed inwardly. _He's hurting. How do I come at this?_

"Tam, I'm sorry," Sy said.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Tam said.

_Wonderful Syed. Make it all about you_, Sy thought, but, to his horror, his mouth stayed on script. "I should never have tried to play matchmaker."

Tam looked directly at his brother. "No, Syed. No," he said. "It is not your fault! Afia and I were happy. I do not regret marrying her. I wanted to!"

_Well, we're in it now._ "What do you regret?"

Tam blinked. "What do I regret? I regret what she had to go through because of her dad. Mum badgering her about kids. My being daft enough to follow suit." Tam dropped his head into his hands.

"I wish I could have been who she wanted me to be," he murmured.

Sy looked at his brother with stricken eyes. "Tambo," he said.

Tam exhaled heavily and glanced up.

"I spent years trying to be a person that other people wanted me to be. I wanted to please everyone. Well, everyone except me. It was horrible. It was only when I met Christian that things really started to change. He was the first person who saw the real me, and loved the real me, even before I did. And he never gave up on me, even when I hurt him terribly."

"Shabs and I were the dark horses. We fought with mum and dad. I always thought that you saw that and decided to do the sensible thing and keep your head down. With our parents who could blame you?" Sy smiled sadly. "And it worked for you, I think. You were the good son, the dutiful son, the one they never had to worry over. As you said to me, after Shabs left and I came out, all of mum and dad's hopes and expectations fell on you. And that made it all much worse for you."

"I also know that behind the dutiful son is my little bro, Tamwar. He's smarter than I am, he's funny, quirky, very brave when he gets stirred up, and I love him. I've seen you stand up for yourself about university, about the wife you wanted, and for me and Christian."

"Tam, you've got to stand up for yourself one more time. Decide what kind of life you want. No matter what mum and dad-"

"Syed!" Tam interrupted, "We've talked about this before. How can I tell our parents I don't want the restaurant they mortgaged their souls to buy?"

"Do you want to run the restaurant?" Sy asked.

"No."

"Well, maybe I can help. Maybe your dark horse brother can buy you some space from mum and dad."

"How?" Tam asked.

"Christian tells me that I can be a tiger when I want to. Let me be a tiger for you with mum and dad when you need one. I can take some of the heat. I'm used to it." Sy grinned again.

Tamwar looked at his brother and seemed deep in thought for a bit. Syed let the silence be.

"I'll think about it," Tam finally replied. "Syed do you think that Afia left because I was being 'the dutiful son'?" Tam asked quietly.

"I think Afia left because she figured out Walford wasn't all she wanted. But the pressure from mum and dad made your relationship with Afia a lot harder for both of you. If you'd had more space just to be you then maybe it could have worked out differently."

"I'm not sure I know who 'I' am," Tam muttered.

Pappu suddenly hopped onto the table and sniffed at the remains of lunch.

"No!" Syed scolded, snatching the cat up and placing him on the floor. "Naughty Pappu. Stay off the table and daddy will give you a treat later." The cat gave Syed a puzzled look and trotted off into the kitchen. Syed shrugged and glanced at Tam.

His brother looked pensive. "I'll think about it," he said again.

"That's fine," Sy said, placing his hand over his brother's on the table. "Just remember that I'm always here. And Christian too. Next to me I think you're his favourite Masood." Syed smiled.

Tam chuckled quietly. "Not sure Christian's the best diplomat in the family."

"Don't be too sure. He worked a miracle with mum not so long ago. They've got some connection now I'm not even sure I understand."

"Well maybe," Tam said. "He offered to help before you came in."

"Did he?" Sy said, eyebrows raised.

Tam nodded.

For a few moments they sat quietly together.

"Syed, there's something I've meant to ask you."

"Sure."

"A few weeks back… What were you and Christian doing in the kitchen? What was so funny?"

Syed blushed a deep red and he blinked. "Uh…"

Tamwar's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

Sy's blush spread to his neck. He opened his mouth then closed it.

Tam broke into a grin. "Syed! You dog! In mum's kitchen?"

Syed sighed. "Guilty." He locked eyes with Tam. "But you _can't_ tell her! Or dad!"

Tam shook with contained mirth. He stuffed his knuckles in his mouth.

"Tambo I mean it!"

Tam shook his head and waved a placating hand, still shaking with quiet giggles.

"No. No, I won't," he gasped out. He caught his breath. Then another thought dawned. "Wait. Have you two… I mean… Anywhere else in the-"

"No!" Syed cut him off, exasperated.

"Okay." Tam smiled again and shook his head slightly.

"Well, thanks for inviting me over, and for lunch," Tam said as he stood up from the table.

Sy rose as well. "You're welcome."

They both walked to the door where they embraced.

"Tam, we're both here for you anytime," Syed said.

"I know. Thanks," Tam replied. "I'll see you later then." Tam departed.

Syed sat on the couch. Pappu hopped into his lap and curled into a sleepy, purring ball. Sy played with his fur for a while.

His mobile buzzed in his pocket—it was Christian.

"Hi," Sy said.

"I just saw Tam leave the flat. How did it go?"

"Pretty well, all things considered," Sy replied.

"Good!" Christian said. "Shall the little one and I head home?"

"No. It's a beautiful day, and I think I want to spend it in the park with my two favourite people."

"Well there's two hugs waiting for you. Clarkey-size and princess-size."

Sy smiled. "Sounds perfect. I'll be down in a minute."

.

.

Reviews and feedback are most welcome.


End file.
